The Half-Dragon and the Lady of Snow
by ThatOneGuyThatWrites
Summary: Small looks into the lives of Corrin, Flora, and Kana.
Kana slumped against the old oak, sighing loudly.

"Oh my, that was a large one." A voice spoke up behind her. Kana scrambled to her feet, hand flying to the pocket where her dragonstone rested. The half-dragon immediately relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Big sister Camilla!" Kana greeted, running to the woman and hugging her affectionately.

"Fufu, hello little one." Camilla replied.

"What are you doing over here? No one has ever found my secret base!"

Camilla glanced around, noting that said 'secret base,' was simply in the small collection of trees and shrubs behind Lilith's temple. The purple-haired princess smiled softly. "I saw you leave my dearest brother's room. Usually you have such a beautiful smile on your face. Today you looked sad. I wanted to see what was wrong, and if I could help."

"Err...well Papa is the best papa in the whole world!" Kana looked down, hands clasped behind her back, and shuffled her bare foot in the grass. "But...today he was kinda mean..."

"What did he say?" Camilla asked, sinking to the grass and patting the spot beside her. Kana settled herself beside the princess, small hands clasped around the older girl's.

"I asked Papa if he wanted to play with me, but he was mad and told me to go play with someone else..."

"Did he shout at you?"

"No! Papa wouldn't do something that mean..."

"But he was angry?"

"Papa wasn't angry at me...but I think he was mad about something else...I dunno. So I went to play with Selkie but she was off with her papa, and Mitama was asleep..."

Camilla patted Kana's leg. "How about you go find my Nina, dearest. Tell her 'Mother wants you to get to know your cousin.'"

"Are you sure big sis?"

Camilla smiled. "Of course."

"What about you, sister?" Kana asked, already on her feet and smile back in place.

Camilla stood and ran a hand through Kana's cool blue hair. "I'm going to ask your daddy what is wrong. I'll help him."

()()()()

Corrin groaned and set the book down. It was the middle of the day, who was coming to the door at this time?

"Yes?" Corrin asked, twisting the handle.

"Dearest!"

"Ah, hello Camilla." Corrin greeted, throwing on a tense smile.

"You can drop the fake smile." Camilla deadpanned as she brushed past the prince and sat down on his bed.

Corrin nodded, his lips pursed tight as he shut the door a little too hard. "What are you doing here?" Corrin asked, putting a hand to his forehead.

Camilla crossed her arms sternly. "Kana was upset."

Corrin kept his eyes locked on the floor. Guilt rose in his stomach.

"She said you were mad about something." Camilla let the silence hanging the air for a moment before continuing in a softer tone. "I've known you your entire life, little brother. You hardly ever get mad. What's wrong?"

Corrin pulled up a chair opposite Camilla, already knowing there was no fighting the woman when she was like this. "I-it's nothing.." He muttered, ears tinted pink.

"Oh?" Camilla smirked. "Is it something private?"

Corrin remained silent, instead focusing on digging his toes into the plush carpet beneath him.

"Is it something with your marriage?" Camilla asked, staring intently at the boy. Corrin flinched a tiny amount, almost microscopically. Camilla pounced on the subject. A stream of endless questions, which she did not wait for an answer. Inquiry after inquiry spilled from Camilla, Corrin simply not responding to any of her words.

Corrin had almost zoned out the princess, until Camilla's most recent question broke him from his stupor. "W-what!?" Corrin recoiled, his face flush.

"Sex. Have you been having sex with Flora?"

"I-I-I..." Corrin groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "...I'd rather not talk about my intimate life with my sister, adoptive or not."

"Aha! So it your sex life." Camilla grinned. "What is it? Now that you're married with a child, she no longer wishes to?"

"No..." Corrin's face felt as if it was on fire. He still refused to look at Camilla. "Flora and I...try..."

"Try?" Camilla asked, her tone curious yet still supportive. "Is it something wrong with..." Her eyes flicked towards Corrin's waist.

"NO!" Corrin shouted. "...It's just that..." He heaved a great sigh. "Flora is from the Ice Tribe. She, like her father and Felicia, can summon ice and snow."

Camilla nodded, very familiar with her brother's servants. She had personally screened them before allowing them anywhere near her darling little brother.

"Flora has...issues controlling her emotions. When she gets happy or...excited, she can't control her ice powers. Blizzards aren't uncommon."

"Yet you still had Kana? Is it really that much of a problem?" Camilla asked.

Corrin bit his lip, thoroughly humiliated. "Having Kana...took some time. I distinctly remember almost losing my limbs to frostbite."

"So you can't have sex because she creates a blizzard, and it gets so cold you almost die?"

Corrin nodded.

Camilla hummed for a moment, deep in thought. Corrin tapped his feet, hoping that his sister's mind wasn't thinking of this _too_ hard.

"Aha!" Camilla exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"W-what?"

"Don't worry, little brother. I need to get it ready now if there's any chance of success!" Camilla chuckled, rushing from the room.

Corrin groaned and slid the door shut.

()()()()

"Now, what am I doing here? And why do you have a towel?" Corrin asked.

"Hush, darling." Camilla said. "I've taken the liberty of securing the bath house privately for the rest of the night."

"What for?" Corrin asked, glancing upwards to the dusk sky.

"Really, Corrin. I would have thought you'd have experience using the bath house like this."

"What?" Corrin asked. Realization dawned on him slowly as he tossed the words around in his mind. "Oh gods, you and Niles did no-"

Camilla shoved him towards the bath house. "Use lots of hot water!"

Corrin blushed heavily and staggered into the bath house, the door locking shut behind him with an audible _click_. The prince groaned and tested the handle. It wouldn't budge.

"Honestly..." Corrin mumbled, rubbing his face.

Corrin stood still for a handful of seconds, debating what to do. With a sigh, he tip-toed over to the edge of the dressing rooms and peered inside. The bath was large, filling up the entire room save for a small walking space surrounding the pool. The room was thick with steam, Corrin already starting to sweat under his armour.

"No sign of anyone else here..." Corrin shrugged and began to strip of the suffocating pieces of iron. If Camilla _had_ managed to book out the entire baths, then why shouldn't he use it?

()()()()

Corrin sighed happily. It wasn't often he simply relaxed for too long in the baths, he was often needed elsewhere. Running an entire army was hard work. "I deserve this..." Corrin mumbled to himself, sinking deeper into the waters.

"Hello?" A voice called out across the baths. "Felicia, are you in here? Camilla told me you fell and needed help..."

 _Flora_! Corrin screamed mentally. The girl was wearing a towel, clutched to her chest, and from what the prince could see through the steam, nothing else.

"Er..." Corrin began. "Ehem. Hello dear."

"Ah! C-Corrin!?" Flora squealed. "W-w-what are you doing here!? This is the ladies time!"

"Er, actually Camilla locked me in."

"Why would she do that!?" Flora said, sinking into the water, towel still clutched to her body.

"Er, she sort of found out about our...problem."

Flora blushed intensely and looked down into the water. "I know it's terrible and I'm sorry but I just can't control it sometimes and I just wish I could help you and-"

"Flora." Corrin said sternly, sliding towards her in the bath. He wove a hand through her cool blue hair. "I travelled to the Ice Tribe's village for a second time just to ask your father for your hand in marriage. I think Felicia took the long way there when she escorted me, just to see me suffer before I became her brother-in-law." Corrin chuckled dryly. "I love you. All of you. I. Love. You."

Flora hummed quietly, tears brimming in her eyes. Snow began to fall slowly form the ceiling, melting as soon as it hit the steaming water. Corrin leaned in close, kissing Flora's cold lips. Flora sniffed, and soon the snow was whipping around them wildly in the air.

Corrin smirked against Flora's lips. _Camilla was right_.

He leaned in close, gently prying Flora's towel away from her. "My love..." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

()()()()

Kana skipped happily down the path beside the huge rock in the middle of the castle. She had made breakfast for everyone today with Midori's help, and everyone was super happy with her! Kana giggled to herself, happy that she was turning into such a good cook.

Yet, her papa had not been there. She had looked around all over the mess hall for him, and he wasn't anywhere to be found. Kana pouted slightly, she had even set aside a special meal just for him!

Kana shrugged and went towards her parent's room, small bento boxes in hand.

As she was approaching her papa's super-cool treehouse, she saw her parents step out from the room. She waited patiently as they walked, arm-in-arm towards her.

Flora smiled gently, leaning her head against Corrin's shoulder. Corrin seemed to finally notice the girl standing in their path.

"Good morning, Kana." He smiled to his daughter.

"Papa! You missed breakfast!" She pouted.

"Ah, sorry little dragon, your mother and I slept in." He apologized.

"Is that breakfast right there Kana?" Flora asked, pointing to the small bundle their daughter was holding.

Kana nodded, holding out the box with both hands towards her parents. Flora took her daughter's hand, leading her back towards their room. Corrin made to follow, but stopped when he spotted Camilla leaning against a tree nearby with her husband.

Corrin waved to her, and the princess simply smiled back. Niles glanced over, nodding when he caught sight of the prince.

"He looked unusually happy." Niles commented.

"Mhm." Camilla hummed. "I suggested he and Flora use a different place to spice up their love life."

Niles raised an eyebrow. "The lottery house? No, the records hall? What was it the other day when you dragged me from the training yard? The space behind the ore mine?"

"The bath house."

"Ah, good choice."


End file.
